


that baby ain’t coming back here

by Sanguied



Category: Animal Factory (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanguied/pseuds/Sanguied





	that baby ain’t coming back here

“Jan, I hear this bunk used to belong to that kid that escaped, Decker?”

Jan blew smoke towards her nails, “Sure did sugar. Until Earl Copen scooped him up.”

“Yeah, I heard. Was Decker his punk?”

Jan chuckled, “Oh no, baby,” nail file fliting though the air, “Decker killed a man for trying, and boy did they try. Ronnie was very pretty.”

“No shit. The way I hear it, he was practically Helen of the prison yard.”

Jan laughed, waving smoke away with quick clicks of her nails, “Near as.”

“Where do you think he went? I heard they ain’t got a fucking clue.”

“Oh baby, that pretty thing ran off to Paris, France. We spoke about it once he and I. We spoke a lot. Ron was a lucky one, brains and beauty. He’s in Paris, sipping fancy coffee with other pretty boys, mark my words that baby ain’t coming back here.”  

In a different part of the prison:

“Thinking of your boy again?”

Earl chuckled out some smoke and shook his head, “Na, hear about that Gabini?”

“Yeah, dumb fuck…”

T.J kept talking and Earl nodded but he wasn’t listening. He hadn’t been thinking of Ron until T.J had mentioned him. Six months since the breakout and Earl was still trying to figure out what the exact fuck had happened. He’d never fallen for anyone, had never put himself at risk for anyone, had never cared about escape seriously before. Until he realized Ron couldn’t stay in here.

Earl hadn’t realized how invested he was in Ron being okay. How much that wary light that shown through Ron had meant to him. Until Rowan had nearly put it out. Ron had been raging for revenge, hate pouring off him, but it was the terror and wounded innocence that had pulled Earl into that cluster fuck.  He still wished Ron had been able to cool down enough to wait, to do it right. But what was done was done and it was nearly a year ago, so fuck, it didn’t make no never mind now anyway.

Something about Ron had made him feel young, rejuvenated. Fuck, in love, he thought himself too smart to be made stupid for something as fleeting as love. He’d nearly gotten himself sent somewhere else because he couldn’t stand the idea of someone hurting Ron. He’d been weak for Ron, putting Ron first. Men like Rowen were never going to stop coming as long as Ron was young and pretty and Earl couldn’t afford to be weak. But he didn’t want Ron to become a con either, “I should’ve killed that redneck fucker, when I’d had the chance.” When Ron uttered those words, Earl had felt his soul go cold. He didn’t want that for Ron. The only real option had been to get Ron out.

“Shoulda fucked him.”

Earl looked up from the postcard he’d picked up, hadn’t even noticed he had grabbed it up. Only a couple months old and nearly falling about apart from all the handling. The picture, a girl in a skimpy bathing suit with a large parrot on her shoulder. On the back just a scribbled, ‘thanks.’ Earl nodded, “Yeah, I probably should’ve.”

“Hell yeah, you should’ve,” Bad Eye chimed in. He’d nearly missed the whole thing, having been on lock down, but he’d heard enough. “I remember how pretty he was. Thoughts of him got me though some tough nights. And here, when I get back, he’s gone, and Earl doesn’t even have a fuck story to share.”

“Well if they catch him, Earl will have plenty to share,” T.J laughed, “He told Ron if he ever got sent back, he was going to fuck him.”

Bad Eye took a toke and coughed out, “Well that’s at least something to look forward to.”

Earl chuckled, “They’d never send him back here.” No, they’d send him somewhere Earl wouldn’t be able to watch after him. The thought made him cold. “He isn’t going to get caught.” Earl had drummed what he could into the kids head and it would have to be enough.

“Should’ve fucked him.”

A year ago:

“Fuck no!” Ron exploded, throwing himself back and forth in the cell, “Did you tell him, fuck no! Think of something else.”

Earl shrugged, “Said I’d ask. He’s doing a lot for us. He gets caught, he’s fucked. He knows it, I know it, so he thought big.”

“No way Earl. No. You asked, and I said no fucking way!”

Earl nodded, “Yep.” He walked out of the cell.

A week later. Earl smoked as he overlooked the yard, only nodding hello when Ron dropped down next to him in his youthful causal way. Earl hadn’t mentioned anything else about it, not the escape, not Hillman’s payment, nothing.

Ron was silent but gearing himself up. Earl could feel his nervous energy.

“No fucking and I won’t suck his dick.”

Earl nodded, he’d already told Hillman he’d eat his own dick if it went anywhere near Ron, “Nope, his dick won’t even leave his pants.”

Ron nodded.

Silence. Ron lit his own cigarette, “What’s he want then?”

Earl explained as Ron’s eyes widened and he swallowed several times, licking his lower lip nervously. He was likely trying to stop himself from getting sick, but it was strangely appealing. Earl looked away.

“I don’t even, what does he even get outta that? I,” Ron stopped, “Earl, I don’t know if I can.” He looked down, pulled his knees up, and rested his chin on one. Earl’s breathe rattled. Pretty. Earl took a deep drag off his cigarette and casually glanced around to make sure no one else was paying this any attention, “Earl that hurts.”

Earl scowled, fucking Rowen, if the fucker wasn’t already dead, “I wouldn’t let him hurt you,” he coughed but his voice was still rough with emotion, “You know that.” He had to stomp on his own protective rage at the thought.

Ron nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

It was still a couple of days before Ron agreed.

Earl handled all the planning and set it up.

An hour before the meet time, “Take this,” he slid two tiny white pills into Ron’s hand.

Ron leaned over, “what are these?”

“Stuff you like. Demerol, hospital grade, right from the infirmary. Nothing funny.”

Ron leaned back, frowning, “Do I have too? I mean, is it for pain?”

Earl found his frown both adorable and at the same time he wanted to quickly fix whatever had caused it. Earl shook his head, “I _thought_ , you might appreciate it.” He leaned in, “Might go better if you don’t have to be with it. And he isn’t fucking going to hurt you, his dick isn’t even coming out of his pants.”

Ron nodded, “Right, ok.” He seemed to think about it for a few seconds, but Earl was relieved when Ron tossed back the pills, even slid his drink over.

They left the show early. Ron was already dragging a little, sleepy smile on his face. Thankfully he had the mind to drop his head and follow Earl.

Hillman arrived on time, though they didn’t have much, an hour maybe a little more. Hillman was a tall white dude, who unfortunately looked a tad like Buck Rowen. He immediately moved on Ron, who made a hurt noise full of fear and backed into Earl and bounced away.

Earl held Hillman up with a look.

Hillman paused but held up his hands, “I cleaned them, cut the nails and everything.”

Earl nodded at him but leaned down to Ron, “Hey, just let the drugs calm you down. Take a breath, let’s just get this done, huh? Get our plan finalized.”

Ron took several deep breaths, “Yeah right, ok. What do I have to do?”

Earl had thought about this a lot, mostly linguistics, but some fantasy. He sat at the head of bunk, pulled one leg up, bent at the knee with his knee towards the wall, “Come here.” Hillman followed as if on an invisible string, but even half out of it, Ron wasn’t having it, he stepped away from Hillman. “Fuck, Hillman stay back, let me get him ready man. You’ll get what you want but not if you don’t back the fuck off.”

Hillman nodded, “Yeah, right. I’ll just wash my hands again.”

“You do that. Come ‘ere Ron,” Ron stumbled twice on the way. He swayed next to the bunk, “We gotta take your pants off.”

Ron wouldn’t let him help, but did it quickly, likely so he wouldn’t change his mind.

“Boxers too.”  

“Not taking my t-shirt off.”

“That’s fine,” He was sure Hillman wanted him naked, so did Earl for that matter, but the thin t-shirt wasn’t worth the fight. Earl pulled him down. Ron flinched and tugged back some, but Earl was able to get Ron’s head on his calf and his wrists into Earl’s hands. The drugs were doing their job. Ron was mostly out of it. Through he was still able to tilt his head back to look up at Earl as he tested Earl’s grip on his wrists. “You promised,” he hissed.

The look on Ron’s face had Earl bent over, whispering reassurances he’d never given any previous soul. “No-no Ron, it’s ok. I’m just making sure you’re not gonna whale on Hillman here. No one’s taking their dick out. You’re good, you’re fine.”

Earl had Ron’s attention and his drugged-out mind didn’t notice when Hillman sat at the end of the buck. He certainly noticed when Hillman ran a hand down his thigh, he jumped and tried to close his legs, but Hillman leaned forward between them, “Hey now, this is our deal. You let me do this and you’re golden, getting outta here. Right? My dick is not going anywhere near ya, just what we agreed to. So relax.”

Ron didn’t relax but he stopped fighting.

Hillman held up a tube, “lube, don’t ask how I got it.” He squirted some on his middle finger. “Been in my pocket so it’s warm. Might be easier for ya if you bend your knees.”

For seconds nothing happened, but then Ron raised his knees, they shook, but the kid’s whole body was shaking. Earl could tell the minute Hillman stuck his finger into him, Ron tensed up and the shaking turned into tremors. Ron’s breath hitched.

Earl lean over further, “Hey-hey, it’s just a finger and it don’t hurt, do it?”

Hillman panted, “Christ, he’s tight. So, fucking pretty, give me just a sec.”

Ron was practically vibrating, when suddenly he closed his eyes with a sigh, his body relaxing.

“Thank fuck, found it, prostrate, he’ll be alright now,” Hillman whispered, “come on baby.”

Hillman knew what he was doing. The noises Ron made were doing his head in. Earl was hard as a rock listening to Ron’s little gasps and uh-uh, as Hillman hammered at his prostate.

“Fuck, he’s hot, look at em.”

Earl had done nothing else. He was beautiful. He watched Ron’s face when Hillman pulled back, added lube and went in with two fingers. Ron’s head arched back on his calf, his mouth opening in a silent scream. Hillman started slowly but Ron seemed alright, rocking back, softly keening.

“Fuck yeah baby, rock on those fingers. He’s pretty fucking out of it. Do you think he’s got too much drugs in his system to cum?”

Earl shrugged, looked like the kid was going for it, “I think he’s good for it.”

Hillman nodded and added some kind of twist thing that had Ron nearly arching off the sheets. Earl hated to do it, but he covered Ron’s mouth. As much as he wanted to hear the noise, he didn’t want anyone else to. Ron gasped against his hand, eyes rolling, head digging into his calf. Earl’s other hand smoothed Ron’s hair. Once Ron realized his wrists were free, one hand dug into Earl’s knee, the other grabbed his own dick, jerking unevenly.  

“Can I suck him?” Hillman whispered.

Earl didn’t look away from the arching wanting face under his hands, “I will rip the tongue from your head.”

Hillman growled, “Fuck. I know what you said, but man please, can I at least tug him? He’s gonna cum so good for us. He’s so fucking out of it. He won’t even know or remember it.”

“Touch his dick and I’ll shove my foot so far up your ass I’ll kick your teeth out. Just do what you said,” Earl stoked a thumb over Ron’s eyebrow, even as Ron tilted his face further into his hands. Ron was trusting him to take care of him and Earl was fucking gonna do it.

“Fuck fine,” Hillman nodded, “Right, time to cum Babyboy.”

Hillman had him cumming a bare minute after announcing it.

Some cum landed on Earl’s hand, he wiped it on his pants as he released Ron, who collapsed, a panting, confused mess of a boy.

Hillman sighed and pulled back, getting off the bunk even as Ron started pulling away.  “I still got it. I just love teenage boys. They’ll cum no matter how much they don’t want to.” He patted Ron’s leg, who yanked away from the touch.

“He’s not a teenager,” Earl growled as he stood.

Hillman didn’t approach again but he stared at Ron’s curled up figure, “Close enough. This has been memory lane for me. I’ll have it all done right for ya. He more than lived up to the bargain. Between the drugs and how fucking careful I was, he won’t even feel that tomorrow.”

“He had better not,” Earl got up, “You can get the fuck out now.”

“Want some help putting him to bed. He’s barely conscious.”

“Get the fuck out. Remember what will happen to you if you breathe a word of this to anyone.”

“Not a peep.”

Hillman left and Earl cleaned Ron up. He helped him get a new t-shirt on then his boxers and pants. He even got him some water and tucked him into bed. Ron helped as much as he could half laxed with drugs and half laxed with a good orgasm.

Likely this would be nothing but a hazy dream-like event for Ron and that’s what Earl wanted. He didn’t want this to prey on Ron’s mind.

Ron fell asleep hard, curled on his side, his hair falling over his sweet face.

There was no fucking way he was leaving this cell with Ron drugged out and the door open. He borrowed Ron’s cards and started a game of solitary. Though he spent more time staring at Ron’s face and tracing his features.

“Hey man, this is where you went?”

Earl looked up to see Vito, Jesse, TJ, and Tank at the door and spilling into the room. Earl grinned, “Found out why Ron don’t let us get him high,” He nodded towards the bunk.

“Oh man, Ronnie can’t hold his high,” T.J laughed, going towards the bed.

Vito hit T.J’s arm, “I wouldn’t.”

He nodded towards Earl, who gave him a look that had T.J backing up with raised arms, “I was just playing Earl. Fucking Christ he’s pretty though, isn’t he?”

“We’d noticed thanks,” Jesse rolled his eyes.

“You good here brother?” Vito asked, quieter even if no one else had been.

“Yeah, I’ll stick around till lights out.”

Vito glanced towards the buck, “don’t blame ya brother. Don’t wanna leave that laying out for any asshole to find,” he led the rest out.

Earl played solitary for the next hour or so, lost every go, due to lack of attention.

……In the here and now:

Earl blew out his smoke even as he rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Bad eye, I should’ve fucked him.” He didn’t talk about what did happen. He’d protect Ronnie’s rep to the grave and he’d made sure to put Hillman in a grave, so he would too. 

He had killed Hillman as soon as Ron had gone. He told himself it was because he didn’t want Hillman talking, didn’t want to be implicated. In his more honest moments he knows he was protecting Ron’s rep and when he was being brutality honest with himself, he could admit it was because he didn’t want anyone else to have seen Ron like that.

He thought about it though. Thought about it a lot and knew as they wandered, fucked up and thoughtful, back to their own cells, he would think about it again tonight.

The END

Animal Factory is an awesome movie and I can’t recommend it enough.  



End file.
